The Destruction of Earth
by Youngla0450
Summary: This story is about if the Death Star destroyed Earth. What would happen to the Federation? Read on and find out. Reviews are appericated, but please be organized, detailed, and respectful.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of either Star Wars or Star Trek. Those franchises are owned by Lucasfilm and Paramount Pictures respectively, according to copyright law. This story is only intended for entertainment for the viewing population. Please do not sue me. **

**_Destruction of Earth: The Crippling of the Federation_**

_**PROLOGUE**_

This story is about the Destruction of Earth. It is a act committed by the Death Star. This story will detail the after-effects as well. I hope you like this story as well. Please do review and comment on this story. Be respectful, detailed, and organized. Thanks!


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer provided in Prologue.**

_**The Destruction of Earth: The Crippling of the Federation**_

**_Chapter 1: Description of the Federation_**

Earth was the capital of the United Federation of Planets. It was a beautiful world, with a rich history spanning at least six billion years. The planet was the birthplace of humanity, the cradle of mankind and many of it's achievements. Earth had risen from a relatively primitive state in the twenty-first century to becoming one of the most powerful worlds in the Alpha Quadrant. It came to become the capital of the Federation. The Federation was a magnificant organization. Spanning one hundred and fifty member systems, and at least one thousand colonies, protectorates, and allies, the Federation was one of the most powerful nations in local space. A lone democracy amongst numerous military dictatorships, autocratic empires, and supreme-ruling societies. The Federation was the only gurantee of protection for Earth, against many wild powers. There were the wild Klingon Empire, who had a great emphasis on combat and military skills. The secretive Romulan Star Empire, a state which believed in it's own genetic superority and sought to prove itself. The Cardassian Union, once a aggressive military power which spent decades intruding into Federation space, now a weak state reduced to a single planet. It had been so because of the ravages of the Dominion War. And there were numerous other powers, including the isolated First Federation, the capitalist-based Ferengi Alliance, the powerful, but secretive Breen, and numerous others.

Beyond this collection of such diverse empires and unions, were powers that surpassed even the great Federation. There was the ruthless, yet mindless Borg, who had spent tens of thousands of years seeking to assmilate all other civilizations in the galaxy and perfect their own civlization. The Borg were enemies who could only be defeated through cunning and manipulation. There was Species 8472, who, for millenia had resisted the assmilation attempts of the Borg and were their most powerful adversary. A species with unbridled power and great technology. Then there was the Dominion, a sprawling state which consisted of thousands of worlds. They were ruled by the ruthless Changelings, a shape-shifter species who sought to control every civilization they deemed threatening. The Dominion only recently had tried to conquer the Alpha Quadrant, but had been defeated by a Federation-Klingon-Romulan alliance.

But anyways, back to Earth. As stated before, this planet was the absolute center of the Federation. It was the crowning jewel of the 218-year history of the Federation. It bore numerous historical relics, including the Great Wall of China, the Great Pyramids of Egypt, the Eiffel Tower of Paris, the Golden Gate Bridge of San Fransico, and numerous other sites. It also bore the Federation government and Admirality. It was here the Office of the President of the Federation, as well the Headquarters of the Federation Council, was located. It was here where Starfleet Command and Starfleet Academy were located. It was here where the Offices of the Ambassdors of Vulcan, Tellar, Andoria, and Betazoid, each of them major members of the Federation, was located. Also here was the Federation Communications Office and all the major government ministries of the Federation government. It was here in which the brain of the Federation virtually lived. If this brain was destroyed, then the Federation would be dealt a severe, almost irrepairable blow.

And this was about to happen.


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer provided in Prologue.**

_**The Destruction of Earth: The Crippling of the Federation**_

**_Chapter 2: The Admirals, Government, and People_**

The downfall of the Federation, could in part, be achieved by the elimination of it's entire leadership. Such elimination could be made easier if the entire leadership was assembled in a place that would then be throughly destroyed. This would happen, such act committed by a massive weapon, which will be described in the next chapter.

In early January 2379, the annual "State of the Federation" address would be delivered by the President of the United Federation of Planets. The President was widely considered the most powerful official in the Federation. The only people who also could be considered at this rate of power were the Commander-in-Chief of Starfleet, and Ambassdor of Vulcan. The Federation President called and dismissed the Federation Council at will. He approved all legislative intiatives and executed their mandates. The President organized the budget and implemented Federation taxes. He formulated military policy, along with the C-in-C of Starfleet, and deployed all military forces. He appointed and dismissed all government officials at will. The President also created and signed treaties with other nation-states and directed foreign policy. Each year, the President would deliver the Address in order to formulate military and political intiatives of that year. All government ministers, commodores, rear-admirals, vice-admirals, admirals, and fleet admirals were required to attend. In effect, all of Starfleet Command and the Federation government.

You wonder, what is Starfleet Command? Starfleet Command is the supreme operating and supervisional authority of the Federation Starfleet. It is here in which major military decisions concerning the operations and deployment of Starfleet forces are made. Starfleet Command directs all the other branches of Starfleet, and formulates the General Orders and Regulations followed by all members of Starfleet. All commodores, rear-admirals, vice-admirals, admirals, and fleet admirals form Starfleet Command, which is led by the C-in-C of Starfleet, usually the highest ranking Fleet Admiral.

And finally, the people of Earth. They were among the most powerful civilians in the Federation. 12 billion Federation citizens total. Earth was the cradle of humankind, so most humans in the Federation originated from Earth. They were extremely loyal to the Federation, and were a kind people. All of them now spoke English, to provide for wide-scale uniformity. Numerous historical languages, including French, Spanish, Italian, Latin, and others were still practiced as little more then historical curosites. It was here the families of almost all the Human Starfleet members resided. The families of William T. Riker, Captain Jean-Luc Picard, Beverly Crusher, and so many other well known figures. And all 12 billion people, would soon meet their downfall.


	4. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer provided in Prologue.**

_**The Destruction of Earth: The Crippling of the Federation**_

**_Chapter 3: The Empire's Devious Plans_**

Meanwhile, halfway across the Universe, in a galaxy far, far away, were a group of Imperial construction workers and exploration workers. They were fevershily working on setting up hyperspace tunneling equipment to stablize a recently-discovered wormhole. This wormhole, after months of study, had been discovered to link to another galaxy. The Imperials had gathered information on this galaxy, discovering it was broken up into hundreds of tiny states, instead of one central government. These included the Borg, Dominion, Federation, Romulan Empire, Klingon Empire, Ferengi Alliance, and numerous other powers.

Most people in the Galactic Empire considered this pathetic. Even more information solidifed their thoughts. The Empire itself ruled over fifty million colonies, protectorates, and governorships, as well one and a half million member or conquered systems, spread throughout it's galaxy. Imperials compared this to the 16,000 systems held by the Borg, the 10,000 systems held by the Dominion, and the 1,150 systems held by the Federation. They thought this pitiful.

Anyways, Emperor Palpatine, Darth Vader, and Grand Moff Tarkin had made the decision the Death Star would destroy a planet named Earth, indicated to be the capital of the Federation. This was to demostrate how the Death Star could cripple entire governments and how it was superior to others. Evidence was also discovered that the entire Admiralty and government of this Federation was also assembled on Earth, so this would deliver a good blow to the Federation. Also, 12 billion people resided on this world. While considered quite pitiful, it would increase the amount of people slaughtered by the Death Star, which currently, was at 3 billion, effectively the populations of Despayre, Alderaan, and Yavin IV, all victims of the Death Star superlaser.

Soon, the wormhole was stablizied, and a Imperial fleet of 200 _Imperial-class_ Star Destroyers and one Super-Star Destroyer was placed, alongside hundreds of smaller dreadnoughts and at least three thousand Tie Fighters. Finally, the Death Star itself appeared and traveled through the wormhole, along with 40 _Imperial-class_ Star Destroyers, a Super-Star Destroyer, and thirty _Victory-class_ Star Destroyers. It then went into hyperspace, setting it's course for..Earth.


	5. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer provided in Prologue.**

_**The Destruction of Earth: The Crippling of the Federation**_

**_Chapter 4: The Destruction of Earth_**

Finally, the Death Star and it's accompanying Imperial fleet appeared in orbit over Earth. They were suprised to find no resistance at Earth, no starships guarding this planet. They were even more suprised when they discovered Earth did not have any military defenses, not even a planetary shield. Grand Moff Tarkin and Darth Vader thus considered Earth a easy, and harmless, target.

The people on Earth were ignorant of the Death Star. Seeing it in the sky, they thought it was actually a far-away planet or moon! Starfleet Command declared the spherical-object simply "a newly discovered moon", not bothering to study it. It would prove to be their undoing.

On the Death Star, Grand Moff Tarkin was on the overbridge. He looked at the screen and gave the faintest hint of a smile. Tarkin was already known as "The Angel of Death" by many in the Empire for his direct responsibility for the deaths of billions of sentient beings and the destruction of Despayre, Alderaan, and Yavin IV. Tarkin was pleased that he would be indirectly responsible for the deaths of twelve billion more sentient beings. A officer then approached him, and said "My Lord, the Death Star is ready, the superlaser is standing-by to be fired at your command,"

Tarkin turned around, and said "You may fire when ready," He loved giving that command. He then turned back to the screen, intent on witnessing the destruction of another planet. He awaited this destruction. It soon came.

Soon, a voice blared over the intercom, that of Teen Granett, Chief Gunner of the Death Star's Superlaser, "Commence primary ignition," Immediately, all the gunners in the Fire Control Room pressed all the nesscary buttons and pulled the nessscary levers, readying and adjusting the superlaser. Finally, Granett pulled the ignition lever.

Outside, the superlaser crystal activated, pulling power from the hypermatter reactor. In each of the eight shafts of the Death Star bowl, a beam was amplified and went out. They then converged, popping out of the bowl to form one incredibly powerful superlaser beam. This beam then sped at Earth. Tarkin and Vader smiled in anticipation. The superlaser beam hit Earth, penetrating the atmosphere and destroying the world. The Moon, Earth Spacedock, and San Fransico Shipyards were all atomized by the impact of the destruction of Earth. The Death Star immediately retreated out of range, going to a safe spot. It, and it's accompanying fleet, eventually retreated back into the wormhole, and then back into the Star Wars galaxy.

More then 12.1 billion sentients died in the destruction of Earth, 12 billion of them residents of Earth, 40 milllion residents of the Moon, and 60,000 residents of Earth Spacedock and San Fransico Shipyards. All of Starfleet Command, the Federation Council, and the rest of the Federation government were wiped out. Famous people who died in the Destruction included Admiral Nyota Uhura, Admiral Pavel Chekov, Admiral Leonard McCoy, Admiral Hikaru Sulu, Captain Montogomery Scott, Vice-Admiral Alynna Nechavev, Vice-Admiral Kathryn Janeway, the entire crew of the _U.S.S Voyager_ (on paid leave), and the entire crew of _Deep Space Nine_ (on paid leave). The families of Beverly Crusher, William Riker, Geordi La Forge, and Jean-Luc Picard were wiped out. Deanna Troi's mother, Ambassdor Lwxawana Troi of Betazoid, on Earth for a diplomatic conference, died as well. Numerous historical relics and artifacts were lost. All forty starships that were being repaired in Earth Spacedock and San Fransico Shipyards were lost as well, including the _U.S.S. Voyager_ and _U.S.S. Defiant_.


	6. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer provided in Prologue.**

_**The Destruction of Earth: The Crippling of the Federation**_

_**Chapter 5: Immediate Reaction**_

In the wake of the destruction of Earth, the entire Star Trek galaxy was turned upside down. Well, sort of. All of the Federation admiralty and government had been wiped out with one stroke. Starfleet, now without a command structure, was severely weakened. Plus it had lost forty starships, even greater then the losses suffered at the Battle of Wolf 359, more then 13 years earlier. Promptly, a reaction began. It began when many Federation starships, including the famous _USS Enterprise_, lost communication with Earth. The ships' crews were watching the President's speech from afar. When they lost contact, they became suspicious. On the _Enterprise_, Chief Engineer Laforge tried to reestablish contact, but failed. Captain Picard then took the ship to Earth's location, to find out what was happening. When they arrived there four hours later, they saw a spreading out asteroid field in Earth's former location.

Lieutenant Commander Data, at his seat, said "Captain, we are in Earth's location, but's it's not here."

Captain Picard said, with a sorrow-filled voice, "Yes we all know that, Mr. Data. Could you give a possible theory...on what happened here?"

Data then said "Captain, it appears that Earth was destroyed around four hours ago. Sensors have also detected the remains of the Moon, Earth Spacedock, and about forty Starfleet vessels. Two of these vessels are the USS Voyager, known for being in the Delta Quadrant for seven years, and the USS Defiant, the primary vessel responsible for the succesful conclusion to the Dominion War. According to my databank, they were undergoing repairs at the time Earth was destroyed. I believe that some sort of...weapon caused the destruction of Earth."

Commander Riker, Councilor Troi, and Dr. Crusher all had sad looks on their faces. Picard also had one. Their families had been wiped out in the destruction of Earth. However, they braced themselves, and Captain Picard then said to everyone "Crew of the Enterprise, the entire Federation government and Starfleet Command were assembled on Earth earlier today, for the conference. We had contact with them around four hours ago, but then it cut off. Mr. Data, how many people were on Earth, at the time of it's destruction?"

Data then said "Around 12 billion civilians Sir, not including the 40.6 million on the Moon and Earth Spacedock."

Picard then asked Data if his sensors detected any life signs. Data checked and then said no. With that, the crewmembers became even more chilled. Picard then said "Since the _entire_ Federation government and military command has been wiped out, the Federation has been dealt a severe blow." Riker then said "Sir, the Constitution has no provision concerning the possible elimination of all the government and Starfleet Command. Because of that, this is surely a grave crisis. In my perception, since you are the most senior Captain in Starfleet, and the highest-ranking officer left, you should assume control of the Federation..."

Picard said "Number One, you know that I could not bring such a responsbility on myself. After all, I am only a Starfleet Captain. Plus I am sure that the remaining Starfleet captains would possibly not accept it. The Constitution says nothing about it..."

The crew's sadness continued, and they contemplated the meaning of the destruction of Earth.

All across the Federation, the populations of member worlds, and even colonies, outposts, and starbases, were concerned about the Universal loss of contact with Earth. They debated over the possibilites. On Starfleet vessels, the crews tried reestablishing contact with Earth, but they could not. Soon, the _Enterprise_ sent out a message about Earth, concerning it's destruction. This put fear throughout the Federation, which will be described in the next chapter...


End file.
